Accept Me
by St. Ro
Summary: Die Männer lieben Jazz. Fühlen sich von ihr angezogen wie die Motten vom Licht. Kommen sie jedoch hinter ihr Geheimnis, schlägt die Anbetung schnell in Verachtung um. Geschlagen, verraten, beschimpft, zum Freak abgestempelt gibt sie dennoch nicht auf. Lieber ein Leben allein, als eine Lüge leben … und dann kommt Edward. [AH, AU, OoC]
1. Und dann kam er

»Jazz, du warst überwältigend!« Annabelle klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

Natürlich, wie immer. Mit einem Seufzen nahm ich hinter der Bühne meine Perücke ab und verschwand schnellstens in der Umkleide. Die Blicke der lüsternen Männer haben sich in meine Haut eingebrannt, könnte sie selbst nach einem Dutzend Mal duschen nicht loswerden. Der Preis für die Kohle, die in meinem Höschen steckte.

Wie lange wollte ich noch hinausgehen und mich prostituieren? Wann kam der Augenblick, an dem es reichte?

»Wahrscheinlich erst, wenn mir jeder mein Alter ansieht«, erzählte ich meinem Spiegelbild, während ich mich von den Dollarscheinen befreite. Der Abend war hervorragend gelaufen, wie das dicke Bündel abgegriffener Scheine bewies. Dennoch stand mir nicht mehr der Sinn danach den Geruch von abgestandenem Parfüm gemischt mit Schweiß und Bier in der Nase zu haben.

»Jazz«, ohne zu klopfen spazierte Annabelle, eigentlich Bill, herein. In ihrem zu engen Baby Doll sah sie übel aus, aber sie war neu. Anfänger mussten sich erst herantasten. Wenn es nach mir ginge, sollten sie es ganz lassen. Wer auf der Bühne eine gute Figur machte, bekam dahinter die meisten Schwierigkeiten. Annabelles Schicksal war aber nicht mein Problem, genau wie das ihre Vorgängerinnen, also setzte ich eine gespielt freundliche Miene zur Schau.

»Was ist?«

Sie zwinkerte – eine Geste, die mich bei jedem störte und das Lächeln fiel mir schwerer denn je. Mit den falschen Fingernägeln über das glatte Holz des Schminktisches entlang streichend, wartete ich auf eine Antwort, doch ihr Schmunzeln verwandelte sich lediglich in ein breites Grinsen.

»Er ist wieder da.«

In den ersten Sekunden dachte ich nur, dass Annabelle mit dem Timbre niemals einen auf lüsternes Hausfräulein machen könne. Ihre Stimme hörte sich schrecklich an, so sehr, dass ich die Augen verdrehte.

»Wer genau? Ich kann mir die ganzen Kerle, die in mir sonst was sehen, nicht merken.«

Jeder Mann fuhr auf Jazz ab, die Tänzerin, die ihnen neckisch auf die Finger klopfte, wenn sie diese nicht bei sich behalten konnten. Die sich gern einen Drink ausgeben ließ, den sie unbemerkt in den nächsten Blumentopf an der Bar schüttete. Die _[i]Frau[/i]_ liebten alle, doch die Person dahinter … die musste mit härteren Sachen klarkommen.

Mich von der schönen Seite des Lebens trennend, Jazz' Kleidung ablegend, kam Jasper Whitlock zum Vorschein. Der Typ, dem aufgelauert wurde, damit die besoffenen Ärsche bei ihm überprüfen konnten, wie viel Frau in ihm steckte. Jasper, der dreizehn Anzeigen aufgab, um endlich Ruhe vor diesen Freaks zu finden, die ihn als solchen bezeichneten. Niemand mochte Jasper, ging mit ihm aus oder lud ihn ein.

Seufzend rückte ich der Schminke zu Leibe, um die letzten Reste von Jazz zu beseitigen, während Annabelle mir zusah. Sie knabberte auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, dass ich ihr schon den Rat geben wollte, es zu lassen. Zerkaute Lippen boten keinen schönen Anblick.

»Er! Du weißt doch, groß, grüne Augen«, schwärmte sie. Ich hielt inne. Es gab da draußen eine Menge Typen, auf die die Beschreibung passen würde. Es musste nicht zwingend der sein, der mir in den Sinn kam.

_[i]»Was, wenn ich wieder komme? Wirst du mir dann deinen Namen verraten?«[/i]_ Eine von vielen Fragen, die er mir seit seinem ersten Besuch stellte. Unermüdlich, was mich zugegebenermaßen beeindruckte, erschien er pünktlich zu jedem Auftritt und steckte mir mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen einen Hunderter in den Ausschnitt, seinen Blick auf meine Augen gerichtet.

»Kupferfarbene Haare«, fragte ich leise.

»Ja«, quietsche Annabelle, als hätte jemand einer Maus den Schwanz lang gezogen – nervig. Mich im Spiegel betrachtend, der keine Spur mehr von Jazz zeigte, außer dem Lidschatten am linken Auge, versuchte ich mein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. »Verdammt.«

»Willst du ihn nicht sehen?«

Nein, großer Gott, niemals! Seit acht Tagen kam er hierher, immer zur gleichen Uhrzeit. Zu oft schon erlebt, um mich davon noch geschmeichelt zu fühlen. Die Anderen hatten stets Jazz gewollt. Der Traum war schön, aber wie jeder musste er irgendwann enden. Verließ statt der heißen Frau Jasper den Club, brachte das die Kerle in Rage.

Wenn ich ihm jetzt gegenübertrat, als der, der ich in Wirklichkeit war, würde er kaum anders reagieren, mich zum Freak abstempeln. Ich sollte mich dadurch nicht mehr kränken lassen, aber es tat weh, wenn die Hoffnung zerstört wurde. Deswegen zog ich mich zurück, bevorzugte die Abgeschiedenheit der Garderobe dem Trubel in der Bar.

»Jazz?«, unterbrach Annabelle meine Gedanken. Ich sah sie über den Spiegel an, wie sie erwartungsvoll hinter mir stand. Sie wäre besser bei ihrer Familie. Ich hatte einen Blick auf die Bilder an ihrem Platz werfen können – Bill war Vater zweier kleiner Mädchen und hatte eine wunderschöne Frau, die sicher nichts von alldem hier wusste.

»Bist du es nicht leid, dich verstecken zu müssen«, rutschte mir die Frage raus, ohne mit einer Antwort zu rechnen. Es war wohl das erste Mal, dass wir mehr als ein paar Worte miteinander wechselten, weshalb mich seine Überraschung nicht verwunderte. Er fing sich schnell, alle Albernheit Annabelles fiel wie eine Maske von ihm ab: »Sie hätte kein Verständnis dafür.«

Ein Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen, da ich mit dieser Antwort gerechnet hatte. Unsereins versteckte sich lieber, denn Toleranz konnten wir nicht erwarten. Würde Bills Frau von seiner anderen Seite wissen, wäre das Glück schnell vorbei. Zumindest habe ich noch nie erlebt, dass jemand positiv auf eine derartige Nachricht reagiert hätte.

»Wenn sie dich wirklich liebt, wird sie es vielleicht versuchen,« versuchte ich ihm Mut zuzusprechen.

»Möglich. Was ist mit dem Typen, Jasper?«

Er entlockte mir ein Grinsen, weil er mich nicht mit Jazz ansprach, weswegen meine Entgegnung netter ausfiel als gewöhnlich.

»Sag ihm, dass Jazz schon gegangen sei.«

Kaum war Annabelle weg, entfernte ich den letzten Rest Make-up. In meinen Pulli und Jeans geschlüpft, gab es keine Anzeichen meines Doppellebens mehr. Die Perücke noch schnell auf einem Modellkopf drapierte, ehe ich mein Outfit an seinen Platz hängte und das Geld einsteckte, verließ ich, meine Jacke schnappend und ohne mich umzudrehen, die Garderobe.

Auf dem schmalen Gang tummelten sich die anderen Paradiesvögel, die sich gegenseitig die Frisuren richteten und durcheinander schnatterten. Einige unter ihnen wünschten mir eine gute Nacht, obwohl es mittlerweile drei Uhr morgens war.

Schmunzelnd grüßte ich zurück und öffnete die Hintertür, wo mich der wohlbekannte Geruch nach Mentholkippen willkommen hieß. Kurz hielt ich inne – es war nicht üblich für ihn, hier hinten zu rauchen.

Als ich hinaustrat, leuchtet mir sein blonder Schopf vom Fuß der Treppe entgegen. Stand er hier, um uns mehr Schutz zu gewährleisten? Nach den Überfällen in letzter Zeit wäre es angebracht.

»Guten Morgen Garrett.«

Er sah durch das Geländer zu mir hoch, seine Kippe zwischen den Lippen. Wie immer konnte ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten, seine Miene war weder freundlich noch unfreundlich.

»Hey. Schon Schluss?«

»Ja«, nickte ich und ging zu ihm.

»Tja, dann komm gut nach Hause«, meinte er und schnippte die halb aufgerauchte Zigarette achtlos beiseite. Meine Ahnung, warum Garrett, unser Security, an der Hintertür Position bezog, behielt ich für mich. Der Blick, den er mir zuwarf, sagte alles.

»Danke.«

Zwar fehlte von den Säcken, die sonst mit ihren besoffenen Ärschen diese Seitenstraße unnötig verpesteten, jede Spur, aber seine Anwesenheit ließ mich trotzdem aufatmen. Endlich eine Nacht, in der ich unbehelligt zu meinem Auto käme, dachte ich. Doch nach nur wenigen Schritten in die dunkle Gasse stoppte ich. Eine Gestalt drückte sich an der Straßenecke unter dem diesigen Licht der Laterne herum.

Garrett schien ihn auch gesehen zu haben, denn ich kam gar nicht dazu ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Er stapfte schnurstracks an mir vorbei und rief dem Typen zu: »Suchst du Ärger?«

»Nein, nicht wirklich.«

Diese Stimme war mir wohl bekannt. Ich hielt Garrett zurück, nicht überrascht, dass er irritiert auf mich herunter sah. »Es ist okay, du kannst gehen.«

Eine halbe Lüge, schließlich war mir nicht klar, was Grünauge wollte. Allerdings galt es auch zu verhindern, dass unser Wachmann überreagierte – es gab kaum etwas Schlimmeres als zwei Kampfhähne.

»Ich warte an der Tür«, zischte Garrett, ehe er ging. Ein bisschen Sicherheit, für die ich ihm dankbar war. Irgendwie sollte ich ihm das einmal sagen, vielleicht morgen. Erst musste mein neuer Verehrer in die Schranken gewiesen werden.

»Ich mag es nicht, wenn mir jemand auflauert.«

»Tut mir leid Jazz. Du hast mich sitzengelassen und ...«, er zuckte mit den Schultern. Im Schein der trüben Lampe wirkte sein Gesicht düster, doch Angst flößte er mir nicht ein. Trotzdem, nur um sicherzugehen, steckte ich meine Hand in die Jackentasche auf der Suche nach dem Pfefferspray.

»Jazz ist nicht da, komm heut Abend wieder«, versucht ich mir meine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen und stolzierte an ihm vorbei, den Finger auf dem Sprühkopf, für den Fall des Falles. Mit jedem Schritt verwandelten sich meine Beine mehr in Pudding.

»Was, wenn es zwar Jazz ist, die ich nett finde, die Person dahinter aber kennen lernen möchte?«, raunte er mir ins Ohr. Sein Atem roch nach Pfefferminze und kitzelte auf meiner Haut, dennoch blieb ich nicht stehen, wollte kein Risiko eingehen.

»Das hier«, erwiderte ich auf mich deutend und mich innerlich über die Verbitterung in meiner Stimme verfluchend, »hat Titten und einen Schwanz. Das ist alles, was du wissen musst.«

Nur weg von dem Typen, der meine alten Wunden wieder zum Bluten brachte.

Insgeheim rechnete ich mit einer abfälligen Bemerkung seinerseits. Bisher hatte noch jeder Kerl so reagiert, wenn er die Wahrheit erfahren hatte. Der Ekel stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Für diese Erkenntnis war es nicht nötig mich umdrehen, er war immer da, wenn ihnen bewusst wurde, welchem Freak sie gegenüberstanden. Aber entgegen meinen Erwartungen gab Grünauge keinen Ton von sich. Derart schockiert konnte er wirklich nicht sein, immerhin besuchte er Abend für Abend eine Travestieshow.

Neugierig geworden, hielt ich inne und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick über die Schulter.

Er lächelte und schüttelte sachte den Kopf: »Das interessiert mich zwar auch, ist aber zweitrangig.«

»Was willst du?« Warum fragte ich? Es war doch klar, dass sie alle nur das Eine wollten.

Sein Lächeln wurde zu dem Spitzbübischen, das ich von ihm kannte und das mich Gänsehaut bekommen ließ. Vielleicht lag es an dieser Umgebung, dass ich regelrecht erstarrte.

»Hast du Lust mit mir zu frühstücken? Der Spruch: ‚Magst du mit mir einen Kaffee trinken gehen' erscheint falsch zu dieser Uhrzeit.«

Vor Staunen blieb mir der Mund offen stehen. Er machte wohl einen Scherz!

»Nein. Ich gehe nicht mit …«, wie war nochmal das verdammte Wort? Sein Kichern riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

»Keine Dates, mit niemandem«, grummelte ich schließlich.

»Sagst du mir wenigstens deinen Namen? Meiner ist Edward.«

Edward also, und wie hoffnungsvoll er mich ansah … für das, was er von mir gleich zu hören bekam, verachtete ich mich jetzt schon. Er schien ja ganz nett zu sein, aber andere machten auch einen guten ersten Eindruck, bis sie dann ihr wahres Gesicht zeigten.

»Du kommst zu spät, Edward. Such dir eine richtige Frau.«

Hier würde er keine finden. In diesem Club tummelten sich nur Freaks. Ich war einer von ihnen und dazu noch ein ziemlich kaputter. Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, stieg ich in mein Auto.


	2. I

Der neue Arbeitstag begann, wie er der letzte aufgehört hatte. Ich saß diesmal vorne an der Bar, ließ mich von meinen Bewunderern umgarnen und nippte an meinem Wasser, das mir der Barkeeper in einem Sektglas servierte. Es gehörte zum Geschäft, diesen armen Trotteln meine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Die Show lief gut, solange sie sich an die gesetzten Grenzen hielten. So war der Job erträglich ... bis es mich fröstelte.

»Guten Abend.«

Kopfschüttelnd den Drang unterdrückend, mich nach dem Mann umzudrehen, der mich eben begrüßt hatte, zeichnete ich mit dem Zeigefinger den Rand meines Glases nach. Erst dann musterte ich ihn diskret von der Seite. Grünauge stand, die Hände lässig in die Taschen seiner Hose gesteckt, neben mir. Kein Anzeichen von Verärgerung, weil ich heute Morgen sein Ego im Regen stehen gelassen hatte. Nein, er schaute mich mit diesem gewissen Lächeln an. Seine Hartnäckigkeit ehrte ihn, aber was erwartete ich auch von Kerlen in teuren Anzügen, die gewöhnt sind alles zu bekommen, was sie wollten.

»Hi«, grüßte ich zurück und wartete seine Reaktion ab. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, machte ihn noch attraktiver als er ohnehin schon war.

Alle weiblichen Personen im Raum und die, die sich zumindest im Geiste als solche sahen, lagen ihm zu Füßen. Trotzdem hielt die Aufmerksamkeit nicht lange an, reiche Schnösel kannten wir hier zur Genüge.

»Ist der Platz frei?«

Überrascht hob ich eine Augenbraue. Sonst setzte er sich ohne zu fragen direkt neben mich und rückte mir auf die Pelle. Hatte heute Morgen etwas bei ihm klick gemacht? Den Blick auf mein Glas gerichtet, rutschte ich auf meinen Hocker so, dass mein Ellbogen den Tresen berührten.

»Soweit ich weiß, darf sich jeder hinsetzen, wo er mag.«

»Nur mit deiner Zustimmung, Jazz.«

Ginge es nach Jazz' Willen, rekelte ich mich in diesem Moment auf der Bühne und genösse die Bewunderung des Publikums. Als sie mochte ich die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute, doch Grünauges ganz besonders, weil er anders zu sein schien.

Als Jasper wollte ich ihn, obwohl er mir unheimlich war. Zeigte ich ihm die kalte Schulter, schien er zwar beeindruckt, gab aber nicht auf.

»Setz dich, Schätzchen.«

»Ist das ein neuer Kosename«, fragte er lächelnd und ließ sich auf dem Hocker rechts neben mir nieder.

Wie sollte ich seine Frage beantwortet? Egal, was ich sagte, er sah es letzten Endes noch als Kompliment.

»Armani-Häschen sei dir gewiss, dass ich während meiner Arbeitszeit ausschließlich nett bin.«

»Und danach? Zückst du wieder deinen Pfefferspray und rätst Leuten, sich nach richtigen Partnern umzusehen?«

Meine Lippen zuckten verdächtig. Zog er mich gerade wegen meiner Vorsicht auf? Grünauge hatte keine Ahnung, worüber er Witze machte. Ich stellte das Glas ab und wandte mich ihm zu.

»Hör zu, was immer du hier suchst, finden wirst du es bestimmt nicht. Also ja, mein Rat an dich wäre, woanders hinzugehen.«

Eine halbe Ewigkeit Zeit blieb es still zwischen uns, sodass es mir vorkam, als begriffe er es endlich. Bis er mir, mit einer Entschlossenheit, die mich frösteln ließ, in die Augen sah.

»Ich denke, ich bin hier richtig. Mein Interesse gilt ...«

»Jazz, die nichts, als eine Fassade ist«, fiel ich ihm ins Wort.

»... dem, der sich weigert, mir seinen Namen zu verraten«, beendete er ruhig seinen Satz.

Konnte es tatsächlich sein Ernst sein?

Mir verschlug es zum ersten Mal seit Langem die Sprache. Edward, dieser Träumer ... wenn es so leicht wäre, wie er es sich auszumalen schien …

»Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich dir vertrauen sollte.«

»Es gibt keinen.« Ausnahmsweise sparte er sich das Grinsen, blickte mir ernst ins Gesicht.

In stiller Übereinkunft saßen wir nebeneinander, bis ich mich für meinen Auftritt fertigmachen musste. Das Schweigen war nicht unangenehm, es hatte eine Intimität an sich, die ein Gespräch nicht erreichen könnte.

Wie immer in letzter Zeit blieb er die ganze Nacht.

»Der Typ hat wirklich Nerven, hm.«

Garrett rauchte wie gestern am Hintereingang, als ich hinaustrat, und brachte mich mit seinem Spruch zum Lachen. Ja, Grünauge besaß die Dreistigkeit, sich nicht abwimmeln zu lassen. Auf eine Art gebührte ihm dafür Respekt, wenn er die Grenzen beachtete.

»Er lebt in einer anderen Welt als wir. Was weiß er schon«, sagte ich leichthin. Wer mit einem Armani-Anzug aufwarten konnte, befand sich am entgegengesetzten Ende der Gesellschaft. Alles, was er über uns zu wissen glaubte, hatte er vermutlich aus irgendwelchen Artikeln. Er war für mich nicht ernst zu nehmen.

»Er bildet sich ein, dich anmachen zu können.«

Wie viele vor ihm, die mehr oder weniger die rote Karte und manche dazu ein blaues Auge bekommen hatten. Garrett nahm es mit der Sicherheit im Club genauer als sein Vorgänger. So dankbar ich ihm für seinen Schutz auch war, es wurde mir langsam zu viel.

Nachdenklich mit dem Zeigefinger das Geländer nachzeichnend, ging ich die Treppe hinunter, blieb aber auf der letzten Stufe stehen.

»Er ist ein Träumer.«

Sobald die Realität ihn einholte, wurde Jazz zu einer Erinnerung an einen gewissen Nervenkitzel, während Jasper als Schatten verblasste. Bis dahin ärgerte er mich zwar jede Nacht, aber darauf freute ich mich irgendwie. Grünauge brachte Abwechslung in mein Leben.

»Den anderen Verehrern schenkst du nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit.«

Garrett schnippte seine Kippe fort und kam mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck auf mich zu, stoppte direkt vor mir und sah auf mich herunter. Das war untypisch für ihn. Gerade dann, wenn alle durchdrehten, behielt er normalerweise seine stoische Ruhe.

»Muss ich ein Auge auf ihn haben?«

»Hast du Angst um mich?« Meine Mundwinkel zuckten bei dem Gedanken. Ihn jetzt auszulachen, kam nicht infrage. Seine Sorge war nett gemeint, dennoch traute ich mir zu, mit dem Kerl allein fertigzuwerden.

»Wenn's so wäre?«

»Meine Dankbarkeit schliche dir auf ewig nach. Trotzdem bin ich mir sicher, dass es in diesem Fall nicht notwendig ist. Armani testet nur seine Grenzen aus und verschwindet wieder, wenn der Reiz des Neuen vergangen ist.«

Garretts Gesicht blieb besorgt, als er den Weg frei gab, hielt mich aber noch einmal zurück.

»Passe auf dich auf, okay?«

Die Zeiten, in denen ich mich leichtfertig mit jedem Typen einließ, waren längst vorüber. Die Lektion, dass alle Männer mit Vorsicht zu genießen waren, hatte sich schmerzlich in mich eingebrannt.

»Keine Sorge« brachte ich, Garretts Arm beruhigend tätschelnd, heraus. Es war süß von ihm, sich um mich Gedanken zu machen.

Offensichtlich beruhigt verschwand er im Club und ließ mich mit einem Mal in der finsteren Gasse allein.

Mein persönlicher Albtraum, aus dem zu erwachen unmöglich schien und der mich seit Monaten quälte, wurde Realität. Den Pfefferspray aus der Tasche fischend, ging ich zögerlich zu meinem Wagen. Wann kam uns James endlich entgegen und sorgte für eine bessere Beleuchtung? Wahrscheinlich nie, weil dieser Penner sich einen Dreck um seine Leute scherte.

Während meine Schritte von den Wänden widerhallten, verfluchte ich meinen Boss für seinen Geiz. Jede dunkle Ecke behielt ich im Auge, weil zu oft aus diesen die besoffenen Typen stolperten, überzeugt davon, dass sie die tollsten Hengste wären. Glasscherben bedeckten stellenweise den Weg. Meine Hände hatten schon mehrmals Bekanntschaft mit dem schmierigen Boden gemacht. Es glich einem Wunder, dass ich nach allem, was sich hier bereits abgespielt hatte, überhaupt allein durchgehen konnte.

An meinem Auto angekommen, zitterte ich wie Espenlaub. Die Beule an der Beifahrertür ermahnte mich ständig, keinem mehr zu trauen.

Er dachte wohl, er käme ungeschoren davon, wenn er einen Freak wie mich vergewaltigte; dass ich es nicht wagen würde, den Sohn einer so angesehen Familie anzuzeigen. Tja, falsch gedacht! Zum Glück befand sich dieser Arsch jetzt hinter Gittern.

»Vertrauen ist der erste Schritt in Richtung Grab, nicht wahr?« Es kam keine Erwiderung, nur meine eigene Stimme klang mir in den Ohren nach. Nein, die Regeln meiner Welt, allem und jedem zu misstrauen, würde ich nie wieder außer Acht lassen.

Ehe ich in den Wagen stieg, schüttelte ich das Schlechte des vergangenen Tages von mir ab, um nachts schlafen zu können.


	3. II

Er ist der Beste. Du solltest hingehen.«

Meine Schwester Rosalie hielt mir eine Visitenkarte hin, die ich entgegennahm, damit sie mich in Ruhe ließ. Ohne einen Blick darauf zu werfen, wanderte das Ding in meine Hosentasche. Wie lange soll diese als Familienbrunch getarnte Farce noch dauern? Nur wir zwei saßen am Küchentisch unserer Eltern.

Gut, eigentlich der meiner Mutter, da Dad abgehauen war - als er von meiner - wie er es nannte, _Krankheit_ erfahren hatte. Dass sich sein Sohn als Tochter herausgestellt hatte, damit konnte und wollte er sich nicht abfinden. Mom gab mir die Schuld an der ganzen Misere - nun ja, letztlich war es zum Teil so. Hätte ich mich weiterhin versteckt, den harten Jungen gemimt und, wie vorgesehen, nach dem College die Ausbildung zum Automechaniker gemacht, um Vaters Werkstatt zu übernehmen, wären wir heute noch eine durchschnittliche und zumindest nach außen glückliche Familie.

Mutter ließ sich wie immer nicht blicken. Rosalie entschuldigte sie damit, dass sie eine dringende Erledigung zu machen hätte. Klar, an einem Sonntagmorgen, wenn ihre Kinder zu Besuch kamen, musste sie noch was besorgen. Warum meine Schwester auf dieser Komödie bestand, blieb mir ein Rätsel. Wir waren schon lange keine Familie mehr und werden es wohl nie wieder sein. Auf jeden Fall so lange nicht, wie sie sich weigerten, mich so zu akzeptieren, wie ich war. Dad war wenigstens ehrlich. Er wollte mit einem Freak wie mir nichts zu tun haben. Meine Hoffnung war, dass Rosalie eines Tages aufgeben und mich in Ruhe lassen würde.

»Natürlich«, murrte ich, »wie auch zu den anderen, die du mir empfohlen hast.«

Von den ganzen Ärzten graute mir, es war Rosalie, die mir ständig Termine bei allen möglichen Koryphäen verschaffte - die mich allesamt als Patienten ablehnten. Ginge es nach mir, wäre ich auf dem Weg nach Brasilien.

»Du weißt, dass es nur zu deinem Besten ist. Nochmal lasse ich dich nicht zu einem Stümper gehen.« Ihre Aussage untermalte sie mit einem Blick, der einen Fremden einschüchtern würde, mich ließ er kalt.

Wo war meine Schwester mit ihrer Fürsorge, als ich vor Verzweiflung das erstbeste Angebot angenommen hatte und, kaum dass ich meinen Highschoolabschluss in der Tasche hatte, nach Rio geflogen war, in der Hoffnung, bei meiner Rückkehr eine Frau zu sein. Meine Naivität von damals war himmelschreiend. Zumindest lernte ich, dass nicht jedem Typen mit einem Doktortitel zu trauen war. Für meinen Fehler hatte ich genug bezahlt - zwei Wochen Intensivstation.

Im Grunde ließ sie mich genauso allein wie Mom und Dad. Meine Probleme musste ich schon immer selbst lösen. Daher war es auch besser, wenn sie sich jetzt raushielt, als mir vor und nach der Operation, sollte es je so weit kommen, auf die Nerven zu gehen. Verständnis erwartete ich von meiner Familie schon lange keines mehr, nur Akzeptanz. Doch gerade dazu konnte Rosalie sich nicht durchringen. Obwohl mein Vorhaben entgegen ihren Überzeugungen war, mischte sich ein.

Mein Verdacht war ja, dass ihr Engagement weniger geschwisterlicher Liebe entsprang. Eher konnte ich annehmen, dass sie mich so nicht ihrem Verlobten vorstellen wollte - als Freak, der ich ihrer Ansicht nach vermutlich war.

Rosalie hatte es geschafft, sich einen reichen Spross zu angeln, den Sohn eines Holzindustriemoguls. Bei ihrem Aussehen dürfte es ein leichtes gewesen sein. Zugegeben, ihre langen blonden Haare in Verbindung mit den blauen Augen verfehlten selten ihre Wirkung. Sie war zweifellos eine schöne Frau, äußerlich. Ob ihre Gefühle für ihn echt waren, oder sein Geld sie lockte, entzog sich meiner Kenntnis. Wann immer ich das Thema ansprach, wurde sie sauer. Letztlich war es mir egal, um wen Rosalie in ihr Netz gesponnen hatte, solange sie mich in Ruhe ließ.

»Wird jemand dabei sein und dein Händchen halten?«, lenkte sie das Gespräch in Gefilde ab, die für sie tabu waren. Ich sah in meine Kaffeetasse und verzog die Lippen zu einem dünnen Lächeln.

»Natürlich. Hunderte stehen Schlange.«

Rosalie stöhnte leicht genervt.

»Kannst du mir einmal ehrlich antworten?«

Nein. Warum sollte ich ausgerechnet ihr die Wahrheit sagen? Ich stand auf und stellte mein Geschirr in die Spüle. Genug Familienhickhack für heute.

»Ich muss zur Arbeit.«

»Jetzt schon an der Stange tanzen?«

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen drehte ich mich zu ihr, rang den Drang nieder, ihr eine Ohrfeige zu geben. Sie begriff es selbst nach der x-ten Erklärung nicht.

»Nicht nur das, Schwesterherz. Wenn mir danach ist, lutsche ich für einen Zwanziger Schwänze.«

Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, verließ ich lächelnd die Wohnung. Hinter verschlossenen Türen zeterte Rosalie wie ein Rohrspatz.

Draußen fiel mir die Visitenkarte wieder ein, die sie mir gegeben hatte. Ich zog sie aus meiner Tasche, starrte sie an, unschlüssig, was mich damit anfangen sollte: _C. Cullen M.D. _stand da in verschnörkelter Schrift. Darunter befand sich die Rufnummer.

»Warum eigentlich nicht?«

Durch einen Spalt im Vorhang beobachtete ich, auf das Zeichen für meinen Auftritt wartend, das Publikum im Club. Wie jeden Abend war er auch heute gut besucht. Die Gaffer scharrten sich um die Bühne. An dem kleinen Tisch ganz vorne am Kopf der Plattform saß ein Fremder. Verstimmt musterte ich ihn. Fragte mich einerseits, aus welchem Grund er nicht da war, andererseits wieso es mich kümmerte. Es sollte mir gleichgültig sein, schließlich ging es nur um Edward. »Es ist egal, ob er auftaucht, Jasper. Mach dir das klar. Er will bloß Jazz ...«

_»... und hier kommt Jazz!«_

Ein charmantes Lächeln aufgesetzt, versuchte ich keinen weiteren Gedanken an Armanigrünauge zu verschwenden, und meine Nummer abzuziehen. Doch während der Show huschte mein Blick wie von selbst immer wieder zu der Stelle, wo er sich die letzte Woche Abend für Abend eingefunden hatte. Sah so aus, als hätte ich ihn erfolgreich vergrault.

Mit einem »Hangback«, bei dem ich langsam zu Boden glitt, beendete ich die Vorstellung.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später - tatsächlich waren nur vier Stunden vergangen - lag der Club wie ausgestorben da.

»Eine bezaubernde Darbietung, wie erwartet.«

Ich schlug die Augen auf, als seine Stimme an meinem Ohr erklang. Na großartig, dass er mich völlig fertig auf der Bühne liegen vorfand. Meine Beine fühlten sich an, als wären sie aus Blei, von den Blasen, die sich bereits bemerkbar machten, ganz zu schweigen.

Ein Hunderter erschien vor meinem Gesicht, den Edward mit einem leichten Lächeln in mein Dekolletee schob, ohne den Blick von meinen Augen abzuwenden.

»Du warst nicht da.«

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und vertiefte so die Grübchen auf seinen Wangen.

»Es schien mir angebrachter, den besten Platz nicht ständig in Beschlag zu nehmen.«

»Seit wann kümmert es dich«, fragte ich belustigt. Mit seiner derart schrägen Antwort überraschte er mich.

»Ja, weil ich nicht will, dass du Probleme bekommst.«

Diese Einsicht kam sehr spät. Woher nahm er die Gewissheit, dass ich nicht längst in der Patsche saß? Sein sorgenvolles Gesicht passte nicht zu ihm, brachte mich aber zum Lächeln.

»Ich bin schon groß und kann auf mich selbst aufpassen.«

Amüsiert setzte ich mich auf, während Edward ratlos dastand und nicht zu wissen schien, was er als Nächstes tun sollte. Sein Blick schweifte mehrmals über die Schulter zu Garrett, der uns im Auge behielt. Ich musste die Hand vor den Mund halten, um nicht laut loszulachen. Männer müssen immer ihr Territorium abstecken. Trotzdem ...

»Gute Nacht, _Edward_.« Meine Schuhe aufsammelnd, verabschiedete ich mich und wollte mich schon Richtung Garderobe aufmachen, als seine Finger sich um meinen Ellbogen legten.

Mir lag nichts an einer Schlägerei, die folgen würde, sollte Garrett die Situation falsch einschätzen, also hieß es stehen bleiben, auch wenn es mir nicht passte.

»Es tut mir leid.«

Wie bitte? Fragend schaute ich ihn von der Seite an, glaubte mich verhört zu haben. Armani entschuldigte sich? Das war schön, aber wofür?

»Ach ja?«

Er nickte und sah zu Boden. »War wohl eine drastische Fehleinschätzung meinerseits. Am besten gehe ich.« Ohne mich noch einmal anzusehen, machte er kehrt.

»Was zur Hölle war das?«

Mit einem wütenden Blick fixierte ich Garrett, der hinter der Bar stand und stapfte auf ihn zu.

»Hey! Was hast du getan«, fuhr ich ihn an und zog ihm einen meiner Schuhe über den Kopf. Beide Arme auf dem Tresen abstützend, nahm ich sein schmerzvolles Aufstöhnen erfreut zur Kenntnis. Irritiert glotze er mich an, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren. Vermutlich war es so, da es normalerweise nicht meine Art war, auf andere loszugehen.

»Hast du mit Armani geredet?«

»Warum sollte ich. Er ist nicht mein Problem, es sei denn, er geht dir an die Wäsche.« Sich die Stelle, wo der Absatz meines High Heels ihn wohl getroffen hatte, reibend, setzte er nach, »das hat übrigens wehgetan.«

Auf eine Entschuldigung von mir konnte er lange warten. Ich war sauer.

»Wieso war er dann so komisch?«

»Jazz … Jasper«, verbesserte er sich und stützte ebenfalls seine Hände auf der Bar ab, »frag ihn, aber bitte hör auf dir und uns etwas vorzuspielen. Seit Tagen bekommst du das Grinsen nicht aus dem Gesicht, sobald er durch die Tür kommt.«

»Er bedeutet mir nichts«, konterte ich ungehalten.

»Natürlich, und ich bin Jesus.«

Die Augen verdrehend, machte sich Garrett davon. Was zum Teufel war heute los, dass mich alle einfach stehen ließen?

»Unfassbar! Frechheit!«


End file.
